The Iceman Bokoeth
"The Ice Man Bokoeth" is a 2019 "Sunny Is Funny!" episode and a MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Boko. Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with a line of villains in some sort of shop. Masked Menace is seen selling off cash to those in the shop. The villains are seen holding up random valuable things. Masked Menace: ninety eight, ninety nine... two thousand dollars! Boko is seen looking through a window. Boko: Their playing my song! I better go check into this! Soon, the line has cleared off and Masked Menace is seen about to leave. But then, Boko comes by. Boko: Pardon me but, are you selling off good money for some bad stuff? Masked Menace: I my friend, that is true but... Boko: That's all I need to hear! Down close up until I get back! Masked Menace: But it's too late to get something now! Soon POOF! Winter will come! The screen transitions to Boko with a bunch of hunting items. Boko: Who cares about winter? I'm gonna get me some bad deeds, or my name ain't-- Suddenly, snow comes by and covers up the scene. Boko pops his head up from the snow. Boko: Hey... winter does set in suddenly at last... The screen transitions to Sunny Funny making a snowman of her self. Sunny Funny: ��Baby faaace, I got the cuteness little baby faaace!�� She puts on the eyes and nose on the snowman. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) There! That oughta fool that silly little rabbit! Along comes Boko with a rifle looking for Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny meanwhile, walks back into her house. Boko sees the snowman Sunny Funny made of herself. Boko: Don't make a move... or I'll pulverize ya! Suddenly, the snowman's nose falls off. Boko: YOU MOVED!! He starts destroying the snowman. Boko: TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT!!! Suddenly, out of the snow comes the bear from Slendytubbies!. Boko then sees this. Boko: AND THAT... And that... and that... (crying voice) and thaaaaat! Bear: WHY YOU-- He then roars and scratches Boko while he runs off fast. Boko: (Breaks the fourth wall) Fortunately, he missed me! Suddenly, Boko's head, body and torso all fall off and the only thing left is his legs running off while the scene transitions to the next one. Sunny Funny is seen looking to her left with a piece of dirt in her hand while making sad clicking noises. Suddenly, Boko comes with a rifle and points it at her nose. Boko: You smart aliac... Sunny Funny: Arra, do I bare some sort of antipathy toward you? Boko: Antipathy nothing! I'm after those furry pedals! He then grabs one of Sunny Funny's pedals. Boko: Saay... that's the softest pelt I've ever felt! Sunny Funny: Do you really like them? I always regenerate them everything I ever loose them! Always a good for me! Boko: Never mind a regrowth pitch. Just skiiin the flower! Sunny Funny: Eh, give me a sporting chance! She starts moving his rifle. Boko: Stop fiddling with my rifle! I'm gonna shoot you where it won't last! Sunny Funny then suddenly kisses Boko on the head, plugs her dirt in his rifle and runs off. Boko then aims his rifle at Sunny and fire but the bullet gets clogged. Boko: Dirty fracas braggen crabble fraken chum! Suddenly, an explosion occurs. Boko: OOOOO!!! I LOVE HER!!!! The screen then transitions to a sign that says "QUIET PLEASE! ANIMALS ARE HIBERNATING". Boko: (reading) "Quiet please! Animals are hibernating." (Back to normal) So what? I know one that isn't gonna get much sleep! He then goes to a pile of snow that has a clock on it. Suddenly, clock starts ringing and the Slendytubbies! comes bear comes out in anger. Bear: YOU FREAKING MUTINEER!!!! He starts chasing Boko while Boko is seen running away terrified. Sunny Funny is seen near a cave holding a sign that says "IN HERE QUICK!". Boko and the bear enter the cave and Sunny Funny blocks the hole with a large snowball. She leaves while massive crashing noises are heard. Boko comes out of the snow with a terrified face. Boko: (Gasps for breath) What a stinker... (Gasps some more) The screen transitions to Sunny Funny near a sign that says "QUIET! Avalanche Area.". Boko is seen on the other side. Boko: It's no use flower! I see ya! You'll never escape for me! Sunny Funny scared hears him and also sees him running. Sunny Funny: Ohh no! Not again! Boko arrives but Sunny Funny stops him. Sunny Funny: (whispering) Shh! Quiet! She then points at the sign. Sunny Funny: (whispering) Follow me! Tippy toe! Boko: (whispering) Ok! The two then walk tippy toe through out the scene. Boko: Is it ok to talk yet? Sunny Funny: What? Boko: Is it ok to talk yet? Sunny Funny: I can't hear you Boko: (loud) IS IT OK TO TALK YET?!?! Suddenly, a bunch of snow falls on him. Sunny Funny: No! Not yet! Boko: (Back to whispering) Thanks a lot! The scene fades out to the next one. Sunny Funny is seen at her door. Sunny Funny: (Laughs) I'll go inside until he cools off! She then goes inside with her door open. Boko is seen with dynamite and he then throws it into Sunny's house. He then goes all the way back with the wires. Sunny however, brings the wires to him silently. Boko is seen near a tree. Boko: I love doing this. Especially because I DESPISE HER!! Sunny then places the dynamite behind him and runs off back to her house without being noticed. Boko then presses the detonator and a loud explosion occurs. The smoke then clears off and Boko is seen with wide open eyes. Boko: I think I'm going to cry... The screen then fades to black. Sunny Funny is seen going up a tree. Sunny Funny: Ya just can't get away from that pest! She hides up in the red but Boko finds her. Boko: Ah ha! You're trapped! He then comes back with a bunch of wood. Boko: I'll smoke her out! Muhahahahaha!! He then lights a match and ignites the wood up with fire. Boko: You haven't got a chance! Suddenly, the snow rains down like water and freezes Boko. Sunny Funny then comes down from the tree and leaves. Sunny Funny: I'll see you after the spring fall pal! Boko is coming out of his frozen self. He then goes to the front of the frozen version of him struggling to get the gun out. Boko: We'll see who has the last laugh around here! Suddenly, the gun then shoots Boko in the face but misses him. Boko: Say! Who's side you on fella?? It then shows Sunny Funny with a bucket and a iced lake. Gunshots are heard and Boko is seen attempting to kill Sunny with skies on his legs. Sunny Funny: I saw a guy do this in a toothpaste ad once. She then grabs a bucket of water and then spills it only for it to turn into frozen ice. Sunny Funny: Ta da! Boko then smashes into the ice and a figure of him is seen on it while the ice cracks. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) Invisible shield you know! (Laughs) The screen then transitions to the next one. Boko is seen near a cliff with a tiny rock. Boko: She's so smudge! He then drops the rock only for it to turn into a giant snowball. The snowball passes Sunny without hitting her and she smiles. The snowball however, is seen going into the bear's cave. Bear: What the? The snowball hits him and goes through out his cave without being shown at an end side of the edge. It falls on a seesaw like rock and the other rock hits the other side causing the rock to jump in the air. Boko is seen looking in the air to see the snowball. Boko: Oh fuck... It lands on him spilling everywhere. Boko's head pops out of the snow in shock. Suddenly, the bear and two MORE bears' heads come out of the snow with horrifying faces. The bears attempt to attack Boko but he hides in a tree. Sunny Funny is seen in her room with a candle tired. Sunny Funny: Well... looks like it's time to turn in for a long flower's nap! She then heads to her window. Sunny Funny: Goodnight Boko! Pleasant dreams! Bears are seen surrounding the tree sleeping It then shows Boko in the tree freezing. Boko: Pleasant dreams yeek! Dirty fracas braggen crabble fraken chum! It then irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * The story is based on the Looney Tunes cartoon "The Iceman Ducketh". * This is the first story in "The Golden Age of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 5: A Heavy One" collection. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Bear (Slendytubbies!) Episodes Category:Bears Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program